The generation of electricity generally involves harnessing energy and using that energy to operate a generator. At times, the energy used to operate the generator is created using a combustion process. For example, natural gas, coal, fuel oil, certain types of biomass, or some other suitable fuel may be combusted to generate heat. The combustion of the fuel may occur in a boiler, where the resulting heat is combined with fluid (commonly water) to generate vapor (commonly steam). Once the vapor reaches a certain temperature, the vapor may be channeled through a turbine to generate electricity. For example, as the vapor passes through the turbine blades, the turbines blades turn, which may cause the generator to rotate using a shaft.